Tempestade
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Era algo semelhante à Tempestade. Chega, destrói o que está por perto e vai embora, deixando apenas as marcas para trás. Somebody's PoV. Espero que gostem ii


_**Tempestade.**_

Parou na frente do túmulo, fitando cada uma das palavras escritas nele, sem se importar com a forte tempestade ao seu redor. Queria compreender como tudo havia acontecido, mas havia sido rápido demais, conturbado demais, medonho demais para que tentasse compreender. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, sentindo as grossas gotas de chuva molharem a roupa negra que usava naquele dia, em especial.

Sentiu as lembranças lhe preencherem a mente. Uma a uma, elas penetravam como pequenas facadas em seu coração. Facadas porque doía demais lembrar de um tempo que jamais retornaria novamente. Um tempo onde eles eram felizes.

_Você ainda se lembra do tempo em que nos conhecemos? Éramos apenas crianças, mas você já ocupava minha mente durante boa parte do dia. Eu sempre pensava no que deveria fazer para te agradar e sempre me frustrava com todas as tentativas._

_Você era um gênio em tudo o que fazia, enquanto eu..._

_Era apenas uma pessoa tímida demais para me aproximar de qualquer um._

_Foram longos os anos em que eu nutri um sentimento muito forte por você. Um sentimento tão forte que eu não sabia dizer o que era. Não sabia discernir se era amor ou outra coisa._

_Só que você escolheu o caminho da escuridão. Escolheu se tornar um vingador e deixou tudo para trás. Seus amigos, sua vila, seu futuro..._

_Era apenas vingança que preenchia a sua mente. Nada mais que um desejo de vingança contra seu irmão._

_E, mesmo assim, eu não desisti de lutar por você._

_E eu descobri que, nesta luta, eu não estava só. Eu tinha pessoas que me apoiavam e que sempre estavam ao meu lado. _

_Podiam ser poucos os que acreditavam no seu retorno, mas eram essas poucas pessoas que faziam esse desejo valer a pena._

_Uma delas, em especial, me deu forças para querer traze-lo de volta a qualquer custo._

_Foi por essa pessoa que eu me apaixonei._

_Não me entenda mal._

_Não é como se eu nunca tivesse gostado de você. Eu gostei sim, e muito. Seria mentira dizer que não._

_Mas eu nunca te amei. Dizer isso sim seria mentir._

_Eu posso comparar o sentimento que eu nutri por você com uma tempestade. É algo que chega, destrói o que está por perto e vai embora, deixando apenas as marcas para trás._

_Mas nunca a amar._

_Amar é algo doce, suave e inexplicável. _

_É uma espécie de desejo selvagem de possuir algo e, ao mesmo tempo, querer ver aquele algo livre. Talvez como um pássaro fora da gaiola que sempre retorna para o seu dono._

_É, não é algo que possa ser explicado com palavras._

_Eu gostaria que você tivesse sido capaz de optar pelo amor ao invés do ódio. _

_Talvez você ainda estivesse vivo se tivesse tomado a decisão certa._

Um suspiro, pesado demais, e lágrimas que se misturavam às gotas de chuva.

_Eu não culpo ele por sua morte. Jamais vou culpar. Também não culpo você. Só te culpo por ter morrido. Porque parecia que você __**desejava**__ isso._

_Engraçado, não é?_

_Mas eu enxergava nos seus olhos esse desejo. _

_E esse desejo se cumpriu._

_No seu leito de morte, as minhas lágrimas não foram de tristeza, mas de ódio._

_Porque você poderia ter escolhido viver. Viver uma vida de felicidade ao lado dos seus amigos. Mas, mais uma vez, você foi egoísta e só pensou em si mesmo. Escolheu morrer._

_Só que ele me ensinou a esquecer essas coisas._

_E é por isso que hoje eu estou aqui._

_Estou aqui para dizer que te perdôo por ter morrido. Para dizer que te liberto do peso do meu ódio._

_Só espero que, esteja onde estiver, fique bem._

"Sakura-chan!" Ouviu a voz, ao longe, e viu Naruto correr em sua direção.

"Ah, Naruto-kun." Murmurou baixo, em resposta, e estreitou os olhos, tentando enxergar o loiro se aproximar com um guarda-chuva.

"Sabia que estaria aqui!" Naruto aproximou-se, estendendo o guarda-chuva para ela. "Por que não me esperou como combinado?"

"Eu precisava falar com ele antes." Suspirou. "Desculpe por não ter comparecido."

"Tudo bem." O loiro respondeu. "Ainda estamos em tempo de ver o festival mas, se quiser, podemos deixar para o próximo ano." Suspirou.

"Não." Sakura olhou-o. "Apenas vamos passar na minha casa, sim? Preciso trocar esta roupa molhada, antes que eu pegue um resfriado." Sorriu levemente para ele.

"Tudo bem!" Abriu um sorriso para ela. "Mas antes..." Naruto virou-se na direção da lápide e fechou os olhos, fazendo uma breve oração. Sakura fez o mesmo. "Agora podemos ir." O loiro disse e deu um selinho leve em Sakura, segurando-lhe uma das mãos.

"É, vamos." Segurou firmemente a mão de Naruto e deixou uma flor sobre a lápide. Ironicamente, uma sakura.

Suspirou e olhou uma última vez na direção do nome talhado ali.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Isso, Sasuke-kun, é amar._

Pensando nessas últimas palavras, Sakura caminhou dali com Naruto sem olhar para trás e desejou que Sasuke pudesse estar bem, não importava onde estivesse.

**Notas da Autora:**

Tudo bem, não me apedrejem oo

Eu não sei como é o gosto do fandom aqui de Naruto porque nunca postei.

Só que essa idéia me veio na cabeça e achei que Naruto se encaixaria bem. Tanto queé minha primeira fic desse anime/mangá o.o

Aliás, quero agradecer à Srta. Abracadabra por ter me ajudado com a fic! Novamente ela me deu segurança para postar uma fic minha xD/

Espero que vocês gostem e mandem reviews. Mas, se não gostarem, mandem também e digam-me como melhorar i.i

É isso!

See ya!


End file.
